


i'd go to hell for my hands on your skin

by atticboygenius



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (As in major character gets injured, (Which is . All The Time so nothing unusual), BAMF Finn (Star Wars), Blood and Injury, Brief character study, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Hopes and Speculations, Hurt Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Poe Dameron, M/M, Major Character Injury, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer, Stormtrooper Culture, The First Order Sucks, Trailer Spoilers, not character has major injury lmao)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticboygenius/pseuds/atticboygenius
Summary: He can't spend the entire war hiding in alcoves with Poe."Listen, I know I've a flair for the dramatics," Poe says with a playful grin, "but if something happens to us- to me-"He wishes he could."Then I want you to have this."Poe hands the chain over and Finn examines it, handling the trinket carefully like it's the only thing of Poe's that he's got left (he's ruined all of his jackets, after all). He spares Poe a glance, who's too distracted by the rustling of feet and huddles back into the corner away from view. Finn does the same, but he offers Poe a smile. He's unsure if he wants Poe to see it, and decides it can wait for a moment where they're not hiding and fleeing for their lives."You're doing this now?"[As part of the build up to The Rise Of Skywalker, in which Poe waits, watches, and falls in love all over again.]
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 227





	i'd go to hell for my hands on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> this won't happen in the movie but i just want a soft finnpoe scene :|

They're in an alcove on a First Order ship. Poe had pulled him in with a tough grip on his upper arm after noticing the mass of First Order troopers and the echoes of their marching. Finn's pulled back to the very moment he and Poe met, to the "you need a pilot" with the knowing grin and the "because it's the right thing to do" with an assured nod. Finn's heart aches at the memory of it all, leaving behind a life of understanding. He's thrown into the fire knowing nothing; he doesn't have to sleep on blood stained and uncomfortable mattresses anymore, nor does he have to fear individuality. He only fears the unknown. Long gone are those tasks, long gone are those aching backs from thin, hard, and broken mattresses, long gone is the life he has known since he was a child. He says hello to a life of acceptance, and that starts with Poe. He's never known anything like it. And it scares him. When something is thrown off course, he adapts, except this time there's no punishment to his mistakes and Finn realises it's a blessing and a curse.

Because when he slips up, when it causes casualties, there's no-one to remind him of the blood on his hands.

"Finn, buddy," Poe says, pulling him back in. He's reaching between his shirt and his scarf and Finn catches the glistening of a silver chain. "You with me?" It's not scolding him, and he relaxes.

"Yeah, yeah", he says apologetically, his voice a whisper as he peeps through the gap - they're safe, for now. Finn doesn't know how long they've got before they're found, he's got to keep moving. He can't spend the entire war hiding in alcoves with Poe.

"Listen, I know I've a flair for the dramatics," Poe says with a playful grin, "but if something happens to us- to me-"

He wishes he could.

"Then I want you to have this."

Poe hands the chain over and Finn examines it, handling the trinket carefully like it's the only thing of Poe's that he's got left (he's ruined all of his jackets, after all). He spares Poe a glance, who's too distracted by the rustling of feet and huddles back into the corner away from view. Finn does the same, but he offers Poe a smile. He's unsure if he wants Poe to see it, and decides it can wait for a moment where they're not hiding and fleeing for their lives. 

"You're doing this now?" He queries, he's thankful, but seemingly dumbfounded. Poe takes a moment to look at him, taking the necklace back and fitting it around Finn's neck, and then he takes him all in all over again, and relives it. He lifts a brow, quizzically, assured that Finn knows. Because he's Poe Dameron, when does he ever stop to wait? Finn knows, and he nods thankfully, and examines the necklace further. There's a ring on the end of it and Finn finds the strength with in himself to not curse at Poe.

"Poe, isn't this-"

"Yeah," he replies simply before the question is ever completed. "My ma immediately took to showing me her A-Wing when she got back from the war. Learnt the controls before I learnt how to speak fully formed sentences, it shut me up."  
  
Finn grins. "Somethings change. You never stop talking."  
  
"No I do not," Poe says firmly, grounding him with a cheeky smile. "She died when I was eight. It's okay, before you say anything. We had a big family."  
  
"That doesn't make losing your mum okay." Finn bites back, he wouldn't know what losing a parent would be like and he mourns for Poe.  
  
"No," Poe says, "it doesn't. But it makes it easier."  
  
Finn and Poe almost become well acquainted in the alcove they hide in. Finn's surprised that they haven't been found yet, Poe's running his mouth off. And yet he doesn't want him to stop, he watches and listens as Poe tells the glorious story of his parents and their part in the war, his mothers passing and the introduction of BB-8 as a comfort droid for Poe to help the grieving process, and he tells of his farewell to the flight academy with BB-8 in tow. He does it for his mother, Poe had told his father, Finn learns, and his father - Kes - had handed a chain with a ring on the end, fitting it over Poe's head and around his neck.   
  
("Your mother would want you to be happy," his father had said, patting the ring against Poe's chest.  
  
"I am happy," Poe had said. He's done grieving, he only looks to the future and how to protect it.)  
  
"Poe," Finn blurts out after hearing it (but he hasn't heard it all, Finn detects, there's got to be bits in between that Poe is intentionally leaving out. But he doesn't press), and he grips the chain ready to pull it back over. "I can't wear this-"  
  
Poe knows why, but he presses a hand against Finn's, pushing it back down until the grip around the chain drops. "No," he says, biting his lip, "keep it, it suits you."   
  
They spend an eternity in each others eyes, and they wish they could stay like that forever. But they don't, because there's footsteps, a rush of troopers down the corridor and Poe and Finn take it as their chance to leave after they edge the corner. "Enough about me," Poe jokes, "we do have a mission to complete."  
  
"So good of you to remind yourself before you become your own distraction."  
  
"Trust me, that's happened plenty."  
  
"I'm sure it has, flyboy," Finn smiles.   
  
They're at the centre of the corridor and the only sound are their own footsteps and each others heartbeats. Poe makes a few careful steps and the gap between them, as Finn ducks his head into every passing alcove to store a bomb device, widens. Poe's too distracted by the clicking of his shoes against the flooring, and suddenly he's being escorted through the Finalizer. There's rough hands gripped tightly around his bicep and on the scruff of his neck, enough cause for concern regarding his well kept jacket, and his feet slide against the floor as he attempts to look back at the village massacre - knowing there's nothing he can do, and this is the end of his days. It's the shout of a subdued voice hissing _"Poe!"_ that pulls him out, and he rounds the corner to see no Finn and a mass of stormtroopers heading in his direction. One takes aim and fires, but Poe turns and uses the moment of escape to shove another unwelcome bombing device elsewhere. By the time he's composed himself, he's down on the ground. His head aches from the impact against the walls on the way down and his arm burns. He presses a shaky hand and it comes away oozing with blood.  
  
"Kriff," he curses, biting back a hiss of pain. Shouldn't have given Finn the ring, he regrets, but not because of the gesture itself. He'd be happy to do that any day. But rather the fact he jinxed it, like a nerfherder. "If something happens to us" he'd said, and now there's a blaster being pointed at him. He holds his breath waiting for the next shot to sear through him. He doesn't have the time or energy to get back up with his injury, and he knows the next shot is coming. He hears it, but the pain never arrives.   
  
Poe opens his eyes, head to head with the stormtrooper and his blaster and a wave of deja vu washes over him. He looks down expect to see a wound in his chest that just hadn't, figuratively, hit him yet due to adrenaline. But there's not, and his gaze lifts back up, to a blaster shot frozen in mid air. Poe breathes. And then, in coordination with the trooper before him, turns to the right to see an outstretched hand. When Finn slips up, when it causes casualties, there was no-one to remind him of the blood on his hands. But there's Poe, and he stops it before it's too late.   
  
Everything is silent.   
  
Finn's shouting at him to run as a succession of explosions erupt from afar and the stormtrooper opposite drops as the blaster shot rebounds, they run together and Finn's hands touch him ever so carefully and ever so lovingly. Pride and warmth radiates from Poe in waves. They're escaping from a First Order ship together for the second time, and it's a disaster again he realises. Something's never change.   
  
He treks on, leaning against Finn. "We'll talk about that," he says, indicating to the scene before with a smile - there's no anger, pain, fear, only pride and the want to know and see more of Finn's potential - "later". Finn smiles back and grips the ring with everything he's got. He doesn't take it off, he doesn't dare. It suits him, and he never wants this to change.   
  
Now, as they flee, the only thing Poe can make out is heart beats. He falls, he waits, he watches, he loves. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: royallingstones  
> tumblr: jakesimmonds 
> 
> comments keep me writing and kudos are appreciated xo


End file.
